


Coerl Pattern

by Enide_Dear



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, and cute, gladio is fed up, iggy makes a mistake, noct finds it hillarious, prom pays for it, very very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enide_Dear/pseuds/Enide_Dear
Summary: The horrors of sun and SPF factor 50 along with an affectionate boyfriend makes for difficulties in keeping your relationship secret.





	Coerl Pattern

"Well," Ignis adjusted his glasses and tried to hide his faint embarrassment as Noct's laughter echoed over the Three Valleys. "This is....unfortunate."

"Really, Iggy?" Gladio's voice wavered between exasperation and amusement. "Unfortunate? The poor kid's arms matches his pants, for Astrals' sake!"

"There is really no evidence pointing to me here, I would like to make that clear." Ignis muttered as Prompto's face got redder and redder - which only underlined the markings on his face. Those were not as apparent as the ones covering his arms, shoulders, neck - really any exposed part of the gunslinger - but they did add their own remarkable patter to his skin. Like Gladio had said, all of Prompto now looked distinctivley coerl pattered. 

Gladio gave the advisor a look he usually reserved for when his liege tried to squirm out of training. 

"No evidence, huh? Let me see. One, you have had the hots for that kid since first you saw him. Two, he is obviously just as heart eyed over you. And Three..." the Shield threw a quick glance up at the sun that had been gently frying every exposed part of them into sunkissed tans for days now - every part except the paler marks now adorning Prompto's skin. "You are the only one of us who use chap stick with SPF factor 50."


End file.
